xosimsnexttopmodelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 6 (EvMCreator)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 6 is the sixth cycle of Sims Next Top Model by EvMCreator. The original premiere date was July 16, 2009. The winner will receive a contract with agency MasterModelAgency, a cover and six-page spread in Seventeen Magazine and a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl Cosmetics. Episode Summaries Expand Those Packages! First Aired: July 16, 2009 The girls arrive in the city at what they think is their house, but it's actually a library. Mr. Jay and Miss J. greet them and tell them they will be taking a fashion knowledge quiz. Anayla, MJ and Aneesa struggle with the quiz but Zaira finds it a piece of cake. They then proceed to their house and many of the girls obssess over it. Then they have a photoshoot, where they reenact the covers of The Sims 2 expansion packs. At panel, Kenley, Zaira and Davida are praised for their performances, but Kim-Ann, Anayla and Jadeza are not. Anayla and Kim-Ann end in the bottom two and Anayla is eliminated for her poor picture and poor performance in the fashion knowledge quiz. *'First Call-Out: '''Kenley *'Bottom Two: Anayla & Kim-Ann *'Eliminated: '''Anayla *'Featured Photographer: 'Craig Birsha Play Your Teen Time ''First Aired: July 25, 2009 Kim-Ann copes with the pressure of being in the bottom two, and MJ connects with other bisexuals in the house, Saria and Jadeza. This worries Kenley, who is enjoying her day outside in the pool. Marissa copes with her Asperger's syndrome, with the help of Adora. At the challenge, they must walk the runway wearing designs by Duliana Travoka. Many girls have a hard time bringing energy to their performance but Loralee succeeds and is revealed as the winner. At the photo shoot, Saria, Loralee and Adora excel and Clarissa and Marissa give weak performances. They are doing a shoot where they portray childhood games from their younger years. During panel, Saria is awarded with the second top photo and Davida and Clarissa land in the bottom two. Davida is saved because of her previous strong photo and Clarissa for two weak photos. *'First Call-Out: '''Saria *'Bottom Two: 'Clarissa & Davida *'Eliminated: 'Clarissa *'Special Guest: Duliana Travoka, Ann Shoket, Amalia (Cycle 4 Winner) Contestants Summaries Call-Out Order Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot:' Reshooting The Sims 2 Expansion Pack Covers (in groups) *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot:' Childhood Games *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot: '''Garbage Dump With Afros *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot: Beauty Shot With Coloured Powder *'''Episode 5 Photo Shoot: Alter Egos With Ferrari *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot:' Mirror Portrait With Lights *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot:' Movie Genres *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot:' Ideal Paparazzi Candids *'Episode 9 Photo Shoot:' Exposing Your Body Black And White *'Episode 10 Photo Shoot:' Royal Potrait *'Episode 11 Photo Shoot:' CoverGirl LashBlastFusion Ad Cast Members Judges *Tyra Banks - Creator, Host, Photographer, Main Judge *Michael Barker - Judge, Fashion Photographer *J. Alexander - Judge, Runway Coach *Rachel Lorentz - Judge, MMA Manager & Representative Additional Cast *Jay Manuel - Photo Shoot Creative Director